Feeling it around
by IantoLover54
Summary: This is a romantic but hurt fanfiction, its about Jack returning to the old Hub, thinking only one person. Hope you enjoy. :


The breeze was picking up, the sea was hitting the wall loudly, the sun was reaching mid-day and it was quiet. Jack was standing where the Information Centre used to be placed, the bottom of the door was still in stand, he swallowed deep, taking out a key that used to be Ianto Jones. Jack stepped over the door and used the steps when the Hub used to be placed; hovering his hand where the desk used to be stood, and Ianto behind it. Jack gave a snapped his head around hearing voices; Ianto voices calling after him. He took a step forward, stepping over the rumble, sliding the key back into his pocket, sighing heavily trying to keep his tears back. "Jack?" cried Alonso from the distance. Jack turned to him smiling "give me about fifteen minutes, just miss this y'know" he smiled. Alonso nodded "ill be in the Starbucks getting some coffees". Jack nodded in reply, turning his head back looking around sighing lightly walking deeper. He stopped suddenly swallowing deeper, looking around hearing Ianto's laughter, his yelling and his crying surrounding him. Jack knew the rift was still, only slightly working, so Ianto's spirit was around "don't cry" whispered Jack "y'know you're the love of my life Ianto, whoever i may be, they cannot hold me, touch me, talk to me the way you did, i shall always love you; forever" he added, looking around quickly hearing a _"Love you too Jack"_ surrounding him, but was more louder. A tear slipped from his eye, stinging his cheek as it rolled, walking a little closer than seeing where the his office was once laid.

~#~#~#

"Hurry Ianto please, i can't take this, im dying here" gasped Jack, tugging on the cuffs above him, trying to lift his hips up. Ianto looked down at Jack with a slick grin "patience Jack" he replied, reaching down and licking his nipple. Jack groaned loudly, breathing hard, wanting to touch Ianto, wanting to touch himself "that's something i don't have" he groaned, pantering hard. Ianto looked up running his thumb around the erected nipple, sliding his kisses down his stomach, kissing Jacks soft spots, running his hand up and down his erected cock "hmm... maybe you to start too" huskily replied Ianto, loving the sounds of Jack moaning and tugging against the cuffs.

~#~#~#

Jack felt more tears slide down his cheeks, wiping them quickly. He could hear Ianto's voice inside his head "why did you make me feel like this Ianto?" he whispered, walking where the desk were laid. He closed his eyes momentarily feeling Ianto replying his question. Jack sighed heavily opening his eyes seeing himself and Ianto.

~#~#~#

"Jack now that's cheating now" moaned Ianto, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Jacks eyes gazed at the young Welshman, biting his lip "you lost weight" complimented Jack, tapping his stomach softly, then pulled him into a hungrily kiss. They broke for breathe and Ianto smiled "with all the sex we do have im not surprised." Ianto replied looking to his watch "right you're go now" he smiled, closing his eyes beginning to count. Jack began to run feeling his bundle grow harder, seeing Ianto's new look he didn't want to carry on, just fuck him over the tables.

~#~#~#

He let the tears slide from his face now, they became uncontrollable, walking slowly to the autopsy, standing where the bed was; taking a deep breath. He felt Ianto around him now, feeling his touch creasing him, knowing he wanted to wipe his tears away "im okay Ianto, honestly, just missing you... I need you" he replied, puffing a long breath, closing his eyes again _"I know... Me too... Stuck here... Without you... In the darkness... Its horrible Jack... Help me... Please... I don't like it...I don't like the darkness"_. Jack took a step back, streams began to fall from his eyes now, making them bloodshot "Ianto please stop. Y'know i would help you if i could, but seeing you hurt, kills me" he replied, knowing he would never be able to hold him. His voice echoed in his head, filling it. Jack stumbled back tripping on a rock falling onto his back side, wincing in pain. He looked around, not hearing Ianto, not hearing that protection of his voice "Ianto... Ianto im sorry... I love you" he whispered, looking down and sighed. He slowly got himself back wiping his trousers, then his eyes, climbing from the rumble, feeling a hand grab him. Jack turned around seeing Ianto's figure. It wasn't clear but was enough to see. Jack placed his hand to his cheek, stroking the cold flesh. Ianto took a step forward, his fingers interlocking Jacks "so you do love me then?" he whispered. His voice echoed like a ghost, his lips blue and his eyes bluer. Jack nodded slowly, feeling a tear escape his eye, looking back up to Ianto "realising now you're everything to me" he replied just as soft "sorry... sorry for..-"he didn't finish his sentence, taken a back when Ianto's lips met his. They shared a long passionate kiss, they tongues fighting against each others, tasting Ianto for the last time.

"Jack?" asked Alonso confused, holding two take away coffee cups. Jack opened his eyes and realised Ianto had gone, the only feel was their hands "urmm.." he coughed "did you see that?" asked Jack, giving the cold air a small squeeze before climbing fully out from the rumble "see what... all i saw was you kissing the air Jack" replied Alonso. Jack shook his head taking the cup from him, looking at the old building then towards the bay "i wasn't kissing the air" he sighed, blinking hard. Alonso looked confused, meeting Jacks gaze then towards the sea once more. "So, urmm who was you kissing then?" asking a little hurt. He adored Jack, loved him and treasured him. Although they met at a club, there was something different about the history of this man that made him fall for him more. Jack looked to Alonso then smiled "Ianto Jones."


End file.
